Cyber Pegasus 100HF
Cyber Pegasus 100HF is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion. It is owned by Sora Akatsuki. Face Bolt: Pegasus This face depicts "Pegasus", one of the 88 constellations in space. Hasbro released this Face Bolt as Metal Face Bolt, along with the Metal Fusion Video Game. Also, the Face Bolt is red with black print, while in the anime, the Face Bolt is a light red. Energy Ring: Pegasus *'Weight': 2.9 grams. The Energy Ring is similar to Storm Pegasus's but transparent. The edges of this transparent Energy Ring are shaped in a wing like pattern, each ending in a pointed "head" shape, representing the body form of Pegasus, the symbol its design is influenced by. The clear color of the wheel is for creating a light shade of whatever color the Fusion Wheel under it has. In this case, it is a light red. Fusion Wheel: Cyber *'Weight': 30.4 grams The shape and appearance is similar to that of the original Storm wheel and Storm Pegasus's energy ring. Unfortunately it is not as good as the Storm Wheel because of Cyber being too light for a strong attack. The main shape of Cyber consists of three wing like forms, which are used for considerable Smash Attack. The wheel is a cheaper alternative for that of Quetzalcoatl, and is considered by many to be inferior to the Lightning Metal Wheel. The slightly jagged end of each of the three wing like forms that Cyber consists of are well suited for Smash. Cyber is a good fusion wheel for attack, and has been able to defeat Lightning. Cyber is best suitable for attack types, nothing else. The Cyber on this Beyblade is painted red and can be scratched off during battle unlike the Legend Version, it is left unpainted. This wheel can be used for attack customizations such as Cyber Pegasis 100RF. This Cyber wheel is painted red. Spin Track: 100 *'Weight': 1.0 grams 100 is currently the third lowest Track available. Its low height allows Attack-based Wheels such as Cyber to make good contact with opposing Tracks and Wheels. It is rarely sold in a transparent color like this model, which is Transparent maroon. It is outclassed by 85 and 90 for both Attack and Stamina. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 0 Performance Tip: Hole Flat *'Weight': 0.5 grams HF has a very similar movement speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But, with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increasing fragility and a stadium out. It is rarely sold in a transparent color like this model, which is a transparent maroon. Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Trivia *Having a "Cyber" counterpart of the Beyblade, used by the main character, Gingka's Storm Pegasus, mirrors how in the original series the main character, Tyson's Beyblade Dragoon had a "Cyber" counterpart called "Cyber Dragoon." *It is the "Cyber" counterpart to Gingka's Storm Pegasus 105RF. *Sora calls the beyblade Cyber instead of Cyber Pegasus. This is to avoid any confusion with other Pegasus Beyblades. *It is the first Bey with paint on the Fusion Wheel to appear in the anime. *The Cyber Fusion Wheel might have originated from the original Pegasis Wheel from the Pre-HWS Beyblades. *The 100HF combo was seen in this bey. There are many others, including Lightning L-Drago and the Pre-HWS Capricorn. *The 100HF combo is probably the most used combo for attack types. Lightning L-Drago 100HF also has the 100HF combo. Gallery Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Type Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion